Back Again
by FbrKm
Summary: Kenapa harus berpisah jika kita adalah takdir? KrAy/FanXing/GS!Yixing Bad Summary


**Tittle :Back Again?**

**Author : JH92**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan and Zhang Yi Xing (GS)**

**Genre : Romance,Comfort**

**Quotes : **_**Kenapa kita harus berpisah jika kita adalah takdir?**_

**Note : Ini adalah songfict 'Breath' dari SM The Ballad. Sebenernya ini udah numpuk dan mau aku jadiin novel cuma entah kenapa males aja hehehe :D Ide cerita murni dariku dan aku jadiin Mommy sama Daddy sebagai castnya karena aku lagi kangen mereka hehe :D**

**Hope you like it! Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Tanpa menyadarinya , aku memegang telepon_

_Ini aku , sudah begitu lama_

_Karena ini begitu berat, karena aku merasa buruk jika aku menahanmu kembali_

_Karena aku menyesal membiarkanmu pergi, aku hanya bisa mendesah_

"_Halo_?"

* * *

Yifan tercekat saat mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dia bahkan tak sadar jika dirinya sudah menekan nomor milik seseorang dan meneleponnya

"Yixing-_ah…_"

"_Ne? Siapa_?"

"Aku, Yifan. Sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sungguh, jika saja Yixing –orang yang ia telepon– berada di depannya, dia pasti langsung memeluk Yixing. Dia memang kekasih Yixing 5 tahun yang lalu, namun karena ia mengejar cita-cita di Kanada, ia terpaksa putus dengan Yixing karena Yifan tak yakin masalah hubungan jarak jauh yang akan dijalaninya

* * *

_Karena aku sangat terkejut, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata_

_aku berpegang pada hatiku yang gemetar_

_Apa kau berusaha begitu banyak ? Dimana dirimu?_

_Bahkan sebelum aku bisa bertanya, air mata ini jatuh_

_hanya dengan mendengar suara nafasmu_

* * *

Yixing masih terdiam, apakah benar yang meneleponnya ini adalah Yifan? Wu Yifan? Mantan kekasihnya?

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawabnya

"_Sama denganmu, aku baik-baik saja_"

Yixing tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yifan, sungguh ia merindukan suara ini. Kira-kira, bagaimana dia sekarang? Apakah masih sama seperti _dulu_? Oh tidak, hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah cukup membuat Yixing senang

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku dengar kau sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal di Kanada" ucap Yixing

"_Begitulah. Aku berusaha cukup keras untuk menggapai cita-citaku. Dan aku sudah memulai tur-ku_"

"Tur?" tanya Yixing

"_Iya. Dan sekarang aku ada di Changsha_"

"Hunan? Aku tidak tahu kalau kota kecil seperti Changsha masuk dalam list tur-mu"

"_Changsha adalah memoriku_"

Yixing bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Hey, apakah efek dari seorang Wu Yifan seperti ini? Kurasa tidak

"_Kau menangis?"_

Yixing sadar dari lamunannya dan menghapus air matanya yang jatuh,"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit flu hari ini" jawab Yixing

"_Jaga dirimu, kau selalu minum vitamin kan?_"

"Tentu saja" jawab Yixing

Keheningan menyeruak sejenak, hanya terdengar suara nafas teratur dari keduanya

"_Apa kau ada waktu luang besok?_"

"Sepertinya iya. Kebetulan aku tidak ada jadwal meeting untuk besok"

"Meeting?"

"Ya, aku menjadi perancang busana terkenal se-Cina"

"_Kau benar-benar menjadi perancang busana? Wow…buatkan satu baju untukku_"

Dan sekarang, Yixing tersenyum mendengar rengekan Yifan. Dia merindukan rengekan ini

"Akan aku pertimbangkan. Oh ya, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tadi?"

"_Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke apartemenmu_"

* * *

_Ketika air mata jatuh , bahkan kenangan terdalam yang tersimpang didalam hatiku tidak tahu harus apa_

_Karena ini sangat menyakitkan, kita berjanji untuk melepaskan satu sama lain_

_Tapi setiap saat aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya, setidaknya biarkan aku mendengar nafasmu_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yifan sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Yixing. Berhubung dia adalah penyanyi terkenal, jadi dia harus menyamar dan beruntung tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Yifan adalah artis. Ia mencoba menekan kode apartemen Yixing

_140308_

Yifan tersenyum saat pendeteksi menyatakan kode yang ia masukkan benar,'_Dia tidak mengubahnya_' batin Yifan lalu membuka pintu apartemen Yixing. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat isi apartemen Yixing,'_Tidak berubah, sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu_' batin Yifan

"Yifan-_ah_?"

Suara itu membuat Yifan menoleh, pria itu terpaku saat melihat Yixing tersenyum padanya.'_Dia bahkan tetap cantik seperti dulu_' batin Yifan. Senyum itu bahkan senyum yang Yixing berikan saat Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia diterima di salah satu universitas seni di Kanada

**Flashback**

_Yifan berjalan lesu menghampiri Yixing yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin sambil meminum vanilla latte kesukaannya. Yifan lantas mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yixing dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu_

"_Eo? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing_

"_Tak apa, hanya ingin menenangkan diri" jawab Yifan_

"_Menenangkan diri? Kau habis dikerjai Luhan?" tanya Yixing_

"_Aku dan dia komplotan. Ingat?"_

_Yixing terkikik geli lalu meminum minumannya,"Lalu apa?" tanya Yixing_

"_Aku diterima di salah satu universitas di Kanada" jawab Yifan_

"_Oh…"_

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 det–_

"_Apa?! Kau diterima?!" pekik Yixing_

_Yifan menegakkan badannya dan menatap Yixing dengan senyum cerahnya lalu mengangguk. Yixing tersenyum lalu memeluk Yifan_

"_Ah…akhirnya kau bisa masuk universitas yang kau inginkan" ucap Yixing sambil mengusap punggung Yifan_

"_Ya memang, tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Yifan sedih_

_Yixing melepas pelukannya,"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau tahu itu kan? Kita sudah berjanji, ingat?" tanya Yixing_

_Yifan tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Yixing_

**Flashback End**

* * *

_Bernapas , membuka mataku setiap hari , hampir tak bisa kulakukan setiap hari  
Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, hal-hal itu justru lebih sulit daripada mati  
karena kau akan khawatir seperti orang bodoh , aku hanya bisa merintih_

* * *

Yixing juga tak kalah terkejut saat melihat Yifan tersenyum di depannya. Entah kenapa ia bersemangat sekali saat Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang ke apartemennya. Yixing bahkan mengutak-atik lemari pakaiannya saat Yifan menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa seperti…hidup kembali, mungkin? Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sejak ia putus dari Yifan

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau lebih kurus" ucap Yifan

"Benarkah? Aku terlalu banyak meeting akhir-akhir ini sehingga selalu lupa sarapan. Dan aku harus mengadakan pameran busana bulan depan" jawab Yixing

"Oh ya, kau sudah sarapan? Aku baru selesai membuat sarapan" ucap Yixing lalu pergi ke dapur dan disusul oleh Yifan

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu, jangan lupakan sarapanmu bodoh" ucap Yifan

"Orang sibuk selalu seperti itu" jawab Yixing lalu mengambilkan piring dan nasi untuk Yifan

"Jangan sok sibuk, terakhir kali aku tahu kau tidak sarapan. Kau pingsan dipelukanku" ucap Yifan lalu duduk di kursinya

Yixing tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yifan dan memberikan piring yang sudah ia beri nasi juga lauk pauk

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau tahu banyak tentangku Naga jelek" ledek Yixing

"Aku tahu banyak tentangmu Kelinci jelek. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan tidak mungkin melupakan semua kecerobohanmu" balas Yifan lalu memakan makanannya

* * *

_Ada begitu banyak yang ingin kukatakan , tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa_

_kita berkata kita baik-baik saja, menghibur satu sama lain dalam sakit_

_ketika aku melihat masalalu, kita hanya bahagia, tidak melepaskan satu sama lain_

* * *

Yixing tersenyum saat Yifan memakan makanannya,"Kau masih rakus saat melihat makanan ckck" ucap Yixing lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Kalau aku tidak makan, aku bisa mati" jawab Yifan

"Yaa terserahmu" ucap Yixing lalu mulai memakan sarapannya

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa menit saat Yifan dan Yixing sama-sama menyantap sarapan mereka

"Oh ya, kau masih suka vanilla latte?" tanya Yifan

"Eum…aku suka meminumnya saat lembur" jawab Yixing

"Terlalu banyak kafein tidak bagus untukmu" ucap Yifan

"Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya jarang-jarang aku meminumnya. Aku bukan sepertimu yang suka pada bebek sehingga harus rela mengejar bebek seharian di kandang" ledek Yixing

"Ya! Jangan membuka kartu as ku!" pekikan Yifan membuat Yixing tertawa keras

"Jadi kau masih suka mengejar bebek?" tanya Yixing lalu tertawa

"Yaa…tapi setiap aku melakukannya selalu ada yang kurang. Biasanya kan aku selalu melakukannya denganmu" jawab Yifan

**Flashback**

"_Ya! Tangkap yang disebelah sana!" teriak Yifan_

_Sementara Yixing bingung mengejar bebek-bebek yang berlarian di depannya. Mereka berada di kandang bebek milik paman Yifan, jadi tidak masalah apabila mereka ingin menangkap bebek-bebek itu untuk di bakar atau di goreng_

"_Jangan hanya bisa menyuruh! Kau juga tangkap sebelah situ! Dia didekatmu!" balas Yixing_

_Yifan segera berputar untuk menangkap bebek-bebek di dekatnya_

"_Datanglah pada ayah wahai bebek-bebek yang lucu" ucap Yifan_

_Yixing bergidik saat mendengar suara Yifan yang –menurutnya– menyeramkan_

"_Suaramu seperti pedofil" ucap Yixing_

"_Kau bilang apa tadi? Katakan sekali lagi!" pekik Yifan_

"_Pedo– Yaaa!"_

_Gadis itu segera berlari saat melihat Yifan berlari ke arahnya dan seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup_

"_Ya! Kemari kau dasar kelinci jelek!" pekik Yifan_

"_Tidaaakkk! Huwaaa paman! Aku akan diculik pedofil!" teriak Yixing_

"_Ya! Kemari kau!"_

_Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Yifan dan Yixing. Awalnya memang ingin menangkap bebek, namun Yifan hanya berhasil menangkap Yixing_

"_Dapat kau!" ucap Yifan saat ia berhasil memeluk Yixing_

"_Huwaa lepaskan aku…" pinta Yixing_

"_Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah melepasmu?" tanya Yifan_

"_Ayolah… bbuing bbuing" pinta Yixing dengan aegyonya_

"_Baiklah" Yifan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing,"Poppo" ucapnya_

"_Mwo?! Tidak mau" ucap Yixing_

"_Tidak mau? Baiklah, tidak akan aku lepaskan" jawab Yifan_

"_Baiklah. Jangan dilepaskan selamanya" ucap Yixing lalu mencium pipi Yifan dan berbalik lalu memeluk Yifan dengan erat_

**Flashback End**

* * *

_Ketika air mata jatuh , bahkan kenangan terdalam yang tersimpang didalam hatiku tidak tahu harus apa_

_Karena ini sangat menyakitkan, kita berjanji untuk melepaskan satu sama lain_

_Ketika aku terus berpikir tentangmu_

_Ketika ini begitu berat dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya_

_Tolong biarkan aku mendengar setidaknya nafasmu_

* * *

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya saat kenangan lama itu berputar kembali di otaknya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh terpikirkan akan masa lalunya dengan Yifan. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia adalah teman untuk Yifan (Walaupun Yixing masih mencintai Yifan). Lagipula, Yifan adalah penyanyi terkenal, ia juga dirumorkan mempunyai hubungan dengan salah satu penyanyi California, Jessica Jung –kalau tidak salah–

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yifan

"Ah? T-Tidak" jawab Yixing

"Apa karena aku mengingatkanmu tentang masa lalu….. kita?" tanya Yifan pelan

Deg!

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Siapapun harap beri Yixing lakban jika punya, karena ia ingin sekali melakban mulut milik seseorang di depannya sekarang ini karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memukul batin Yixing dengan telak

"T-Tidak" jawab Yixing

"Aku merindukan kelinci jelek-ku. Dia manusia berwujud kelinci tapi suaranya mirip sekali dengan burung kakak tua dan sayangnya aku mencintainya. Kau tahu? Saat aku putus dengannya, aku merasa sebagian jiwaku hilang. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin putus dengannya. Hanya saja aku takut apabila dia berani bermain di belakangku" jelas Yifan

"Kelinci jelekmu tidak pernah berani bermain di belakangmu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran lagi setelah ia putus denganmu. Dia yakin bahwa kau akan kembali dan menjadi miliknya lagi" jawab Yixing

"Benarkah? Apa itu berarti masih ada tempat untukku di hatinya?" tanya Yifan

"Hatinya selalu terbuka untukmu. Dan dia percaya bahwa kalian adalah takdir" jawab Yixing lalu tersenyum manis

**END**

* * *

**Back with meee hahahaha :D**

**Aku upload ff baru dengan main cast KrAy aka FanXing karena aku lagi kangen sama mereka. Yang kangen mereka unjuk kaki coba/?**

**RnR Juseyooooo**


End file.
